InFAMOUS: Tyant
by Dante Berrien
Summary: Taking place after the event of Second Son, Delsin has set out break out all the Conduits of Curdan Cay, including the infamous Kai McGrath. The only question is, is he the hero or the villain of this story?
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

Right off the coast of the Pacific Ocean, laid an obstruct building structure, made completely out of concrete. Platforms plastered on the walls. Cells on every corner, all filled with prisoners.

A guard walked past a prisoner. A teenager, roughly 16 years old, with black, short hair, blue eyes, and copper cuffs covering his hands completely.

The guard opened his cell, calling out his name. "Kai McGrath!"

It made the boy raise his head to turn the source of words, a blank expression on his face. "Get up kid." The soldier ordered, walking up to him. Then the alarms went off. Kai and the guard both looked around in confusion, their ears ringing from the obnoxious sound of constant beeping.

Kai turned outside to his window, and saw them. Angels and demons were picking up guards, a neon like stream was running through the prison grounds, breaking down cells in its path. And at the center, was a man, wearing a black jacket with a black vest, wearing a dark red beanie.

Kai stepped back, looking back behind him to see a woman with purple hair was standing there, a neon stream behind her. "What's up kid?" she asked Kai, who only stared at her in awe.

Kai was grabbed by the shoulder, and in mere seconds his copper cuffs were melted off in a neon haze. "Get movin' kid." the neon woman stated, turning to the teen before leaving. "Have I seen you before?"

"Kai." the young man replied all of sudden, making the female tilt her head.

"Fetch." she responded, before running in neon light.

* * *

Kai walked through the halls of the compound. He saw ashes all around, as well as corpses, burned and engulfed in smoke. All the cells were opened. Most of them looked more busted in than actually opened. It's weird, because the only power that could break down the door would be concrete.

"Yesh. Seems like Hank's handy work." Kai stated to himself, continuing to walk past the corpses. His small steps son turned into big leaps as he began sprinting. The hall behind him was colapsing, almost faster than he could run.

he reached the outside as the facility crumbled to the ground. Kai panted, looking at the open gate, swarming with inmates free from their cuffs and running out to their freedom.

He ran. He ran as fast as he could to the exit, jumping to the and vaulting over it. He hopped down, continuing to run as soon as he landed, as far he could, but he couldn't. An armored angel like creature swooped down from above, picking him up from the ground and into the sky.

* * *

The angel circled around the prison, Kai struggling to free himself from its grasp. Finally, on a command tower in the middle of the complex sat the figure from the the beginning. The same man in the black vest and red beanie.

Kai was thrown on the tower, landing flat on his face, right at the shoe of his so called 'Savior'.

"Hey kid. S'up" the red beanied man announced himself, offering a hand to help the 16 year old up. "Name's Rowe. Delsin Rowe."

Kai quickly rolled on his back, then hopped intl his feet, turning to Delsin. Staring at his hand. He had seen this guy on the news in his cell. He also met his associates, knowing the powers he use aren't his power.

The young man slowly raised his hand to the delinquent type man. The look of doubt plain on his face.

* * *

 **Corrupt Delsin**

 _Corrupting Delsin Rowe will turn him into an Infamous tyrant, causing him to become a blood thirsty Bio-terrorists, but bringing Kai one step closer to being a hero._

 **Redeem Delsin**

 _Redeeming Delsin Rowe will turn him into a Conduit, held bent on bringing peace to the world of humans and BioBio-terrorists. This will however, bring Kai one step closer to becoming Infamous._

* * *

 **Corrupting Delsin**

Kai quickly moves his hand away from Delsin, a clear look of doubt in his eyes. He slowly backs away from the man in the beanie.

"What's wrong kid." Delsin questioned, moving forward to him, and quickly grabbing his hand. Electricity surged through both of arms, as they both fell to the ground.

Kai pushed the man back with a wave of energy, making them both fall on their backs. The young prisoner quickly got up and ran off the side of the tower, landing flat on his feet, and began to run.

* * *

 **Reedming Delsin**

Without a moment's hesitation, the young Conduit grabbed Delsin by the hand, a smug grin upon his face. Electricity surged through both their bodies until Kai finally let go.

Delsin fell onto his knee, grasping his chest and breathing heavily. He looked up to the prisoner, struggling to get onto his feet once more.

"Thanks for the help Rowe," Kai taunted the Conduit before him, looking his hands, a sinister grin on his face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave now." and with that, he walked back. He took one step back until he couldn't anymore, and then, he fell.

The delinquent Delsin finally got onto his feet, groaning, not in pain, but in frustration of what happened. "Great...this won't end well."

* * *

 ** _7 Hours Later_**

Kai ran across the road of an interstate, a car passing by, almost hitting him. A gas station was straight across.

The _former_ prisoner walked in the station, slowly looking around. Only one person was there, and he was walking to the bathroom, throwing his black and white jacket with a high collar.

He grabbed the outfit, draping it on. "Okay. That should help me fit in."

He then turned to a beaten up TV, the News playing. He saw a teen with black hair and a prison uniform walking down an interstate. It was him. The headline: _Bio-terrorists Outbreak!_

Kai then let out a sigh of frustration. "Well...I always wanted to meet the headline."


	2. Chapter 2-Return of the Empire

Days passed since what happened at Curdan Cay. Since Kai was broken out. He would be sitting on a concrete floor in a concrete cell, having a nurse feed him rice while he would refuse, saying he would rather eat rags. Now he would walk freely in the streets, as a part of the crowd. This was something he hated. He hated change, to him it meant destroying everything you love to create something you hate. Now, he didn't love being locked up for most of his life, but he was used to it and couldn't have it any other way.

Kai walked over a bridge, into a rather crude city. The street looked almost decimated. The buildings were broken, yet still standing. It was like what his foster parents told him. This was where Cole McGrath gained his powers, where the Beast first appeared. Empire City.

"Huh, actually seems better than what Dad told me." Kai stated to himself, a faint look of disappoint upon his face. His foster parents told him the entire city was shrouded in chaos and destruction, which believe it or not, he wanted to see. Suddenly, he heard an explosion, just a good mile away. "Well, time to see if I still got it." and with that he was off to the scene in a full on sprint.

He ran across the block, as fast as he humanly could, and stumbled upon what even terrorists wouldn't take credit for. He saw shards of ice, big and small, sticking from the ground and building. He saw vines wrapped around poles and the ground. He saw a man in a white hood and gas mask holding an assault rifle. Kai sighed twisting his neck loose "Well, time to get to work" he said running up to the white hood soldier. He grabbed the man by the head and forced him into the pavement, in seemed to knock him out in one blow.

Kai continued to run through the street, passing all the ice shards in his path. He had come across a wall made purely of ice. Blocking his way. He cracked his knuckles as his hands spread apart with electricity. He jumped throwing a string of lightning over the wall, and landing on his feet. "Geez, when's some hiking music when you need it?" he asked him pulling on the electric string and bringing himself to the top.

The Conduit of Electricity looked around at the top of the ice wall, spying with his brown eyes, an entire group of men in white hoods. With a smirk, he balled his hand into a fist falling to the ground. Electricity bursted from his hand as he pounded it into the street, blowing all the enemies nearby back.

Kai looked up and around, standing from his landing spot. He couldn't visibly see anyone for miles, then he looked over his shoulder to a nearby building, seeing four red figures through the wall, along with one blue figure on the floor. He sigh shaking his head at the ground, a sphere of lightning in his hand as he pulled it back, the way an NFL player threw a football to another player. "Unbelievable..." he threw it into and through the wall, busting it down.

The black hair teen jumped through the hole in the wall, rolling down the hall to a white hooded man and tripping him, getting up and quickly downkicking him, knocking him out "okay, one down..." he ran down the hall, running into and slamming another hooded man into the floor. "Two..." Kai turns sending out a bolt of electricity at another man. "Three..."

"Get away!" the fourth hooded soldier yelled, grabbing a person, a teenage girl with dark blue hair, by the neck around his arm. "Don't move! Don't move or I swear to God I will blow her brains out!"

Kai only looked at him, then he looked down. He was at one of many crossroads. As he looked up, one thing was clear, he had to stop this man. The only question, was how?

* * *

 _ **Save the Citizen**_

 _Saving the Citizen will cause Kai to incapacitate the Soldier, showing the people that him and other Conduits are not all evil._

 ** _Execute the Criminal_**

 _Executing the Criminal will cause Kai to kill the Soldier, showing the people that him and other Bio-terrorists are a force to be reckoned with._

* * *

 ** _Save the CItizen_**

the black haired teen raised his arms backing away from the soldier and the victim. "Okay...calm down...let the lady go...please?" he asked, without a hint of emotion in his eyes. Nothing but anger.

The hooded soldier had pushed the woman to the ground, focusing his aim on the Conduit. His finger was about to pull the trigger, but it was too busy shaking to shoot. Kai took a slow footstep towards the soldier, making him step back to keep distance.

"Careful...we don't want to hurt any body..." Kai started lowering his arms. His eyes weren't filled with anger anymore. More of concerned for the soldier he was about to beat down. A gun fire was heard and a bullet was thrown in the Conduit's direction, he weaved out the way beginning to run, electricity sparking in his palms. He went to punch the man but missed him. Kai rolled to the ground, landing on all fours and looking up.

"You...missed?..." the hooded soldier asked in confusion. He had expected his head to be flying off his body and landing on the ground by now.

"No, I didn't." he retorted with a grin, pointing at the ground. The hooded man was standing in a puddle of water. "Good night.!"

"Son of a-" before he could finish, Kai had sent out a bolt of electricity out to the small body of water, letting the plasma run rampant in the liquid and letting the man take full punishment. The soldier had fallen to the ground, twitching. A good way to tell someone was still breathing...for the most part.

He looked to the woman on the ground. She was just staring at him. Out of fear or gratitude he didn't know. He began walking to her, making her lean back against the wall. He extended his hand to her, but immediately it was smacked away, surprising the young man. He could only look down and retract his arm, backing away. The woman then got up to run away, leaving the disappointed Conduit alone. He sighed, "You think they'd accept us already..."

* * *

 ** _Execute the Criminal_**

KaI shrugged him, a look of disinterest in his eyes. "Then do it." he demanded the soldier, who only stared at him in disbelief. "Well? Go on." he crossed his arms.

The soldier had started to shake, beginning to let loose his grip of the girl. Kai only grinned, stepping forward at the poor man. He took another step, then another. Until finally, the soldier took his shot. The bullet hand landed in his left cheek, and out the back of his head. The Conduit had stepped back, but...he wasn't bleeding. The holes of the bullet then sealed themselves up.

"Nice shot, buddy. Wasn't expecting that." the boy said, moving his jaw and neck. He stared at the soldier, a grin on his face. "Wanna try that again?"

The hooded man only stared at him, dropping his pistol, speechless.

"No?" Kai asked, giving a disappointed frown. "Well, so long then." he lunged forward, grabbing his opposition by the face, gripping into his skin and ramming him into the wall. "I'm tired...ya know? I could use some energy...maybe yours?" electricity pulsed out his palm, covering his victim, making him scream in agony. The Conduit only stood there, until the screams stopped. Kai let go of the corpse, letting him slide from the wall to the floor, limp.

Kai turned to the woman in the corner, smirking and raising his palm, sparks of electricity sparking out. He walked to her, raising his arm back. "I still need some more energy. Help a kid out..." he grinned sinisterly, as screams could be heard for miles.


End file.
